memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Wolf 359
The Battle of Wolf 359 took place in 2367 in the Wolf 359 system, some 8 light-years from Earth, between the forces of the United Federation of Planets and the Borg Collective. It is recorded as one of the most destructive battles in Federation history prior to the Dominion War. Prelude to Wolf 359 On stardate 43989.1, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] arrived at Jouret IV, after contact with the New Providence colony was lost 12 hours earlier. The colony was found to have been completely destroyed, scooped from the planet's surface. Admiral J.P. Hanson and Lieutenant Commander Shelby of Starfleet Tactical arrived to investigate the disappearance. An away team determined the colony was wiped away by weapons with similarities to a Borg cube encountered by the Enterprise in System J-25 (TNG:"Q Who?"). Starfleet immediately began preparations for a possible Borg invasion. Admiral Hanson returned to Starbase 324 to discuss strategy with Starfleet Command. Starfleet imposed a fleet-wide standing yellow alert, and warned all Federation and allied outposts. That evening at 1900 hours, [[USS Lalo|USS Lalo]] departed Zeta Alpha II on a freight run to Sentinel Minor IV. At 2212 hours, Starbase 157 received a signal from the Lalo, reporting contact with a cubical object. The signal was cut off mid-transmission, and no response was received to further hails. Upon receiving this information from Admiral Hanson, USS Enterprise set course for Lalo's last known location. With Starfleet reinforcements at least six days away, the Enterprise was on her own. Enroute to the coordinates, contact was made with the unknown vessel, a Borg cube. News was relayed to Admiral Hanson, who had begin to assemble a fleet to combat the invasion. The Borg demanded that Enterprise captain, Jean-Luc Picard, beam himself aboard their vessel, for an unspecified purpose. After a brief exchange of fire, the Enterprise retreated into the Paulson Nebula, the Cube close behind. Hiding in the dust cloud, the Enterprise and her crew prepared for the conflict to come. Attempting to force the ''Galaxy'' class ship out, the Borg launched magnetometric-guided charges into the nebula, causing minor damage to the Enterprise. Picard ordered the ship out, and in the ensuing attack, Picard was captured by the Borg, who then left at high warp, en route to Sector 001 and the core of the Federation. The Cube maintained its course, with the Enterprise in hot pursuit. William Riker, as acting Captain, planed to force the Cube out of warp in order to attack the Cube using the Enterprise's main deflector array. An away team led by Lt. Cmdr. Shelby was sent over to the vessel, and succeeded in disabling the Borg's warp drive. In the process, it discovered that Captain Picard had been assimilated by the Collective; he had been transformed into a Borg drone called Locutus of Borg. Having temporarily disabled the Cube, the Enterprise launched its deflector weapon. The Battle The Cube easily shrugged off the Enterprise's assault, with the unwilling aid of Picard's knowledge, and resumed its course to the Sol system. The Enterprise was forced to stay behind, having suffered extensive damage to its deflector array and warp core. In the meantime, Admiral Hanson and Starfleet Command had hastily assembled a fleet of 40 starships, with more on the way. The Klingon Empire was in the process of dispatching warships to assist, and the possibility of requesting Romulan support was considered. Around stardate 44002.3, the Cube entered the Wolf 359 system. Locutus hailed the assembled fleet, ordering them to disarm and escort the Cube to the Sol system. Immediately thereafter, the fleet engaged the Borg. The [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]] was the first ship destroyed, with its saucer section partially vaporized while approaching. The [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]] was quickly neutralized thereafter. When the starships Yamaguchi and Bellerophon rushed to rescue their trapped sister ships, they too were destroyed along with numerous other starships entering the combat zone. After bare minutes of combat, the fleet was faced with utter defeat. Admiral Hanson attempted to rally the remaining ships to launch a last-ditch assault, but his ship was destroyed shortly thereafter, the admiral presumed dead. Ultimately, 39 starships were lost with a total loss of more than 11,000 lives. Many of them were assimilated. Only one starship managed to escape the disaster. :Unofficial sources suggest that the ''''USS ''Endeavour was the ship that escaped the battle intact. Although several lines of dialogue indirectly support this claim, most especially in VGR: "Scorpion, Part I," there is no direct proof.'' :Casualty figures come from TNG: "The Drumhead". :The Star Trek: Voyager episodes "Unity" and "Latent Image" refer to people being assimilated during the battle and subsequently being returned to the Delta Quadrant, perhaps suggesting the presence of an undetected second Borg vessel which returned to Borg territory. In fact, "Latent Image" suggests that Seven of Nine personally assimilated at least one of those people. *List of starships at Wolf 359 The Aftermath Following the battle, the cube resumed course towards Earth, completely undamaged. The Enterprise, having finally completed repairs, raced to catch up to the Borg. Using the recaptured Locutus and his link to the collective mind, the Enterprise crew managed to plant subversive commands to deactivate and destroy the Borg ship in Earth orbit. Although the outcome of the invasion could have been much worse, the result of the battle was nothing short of disaster. With so many starships assigned to long-range missions of exploration, Starfleet was left with fewer ships for defense duties in the Federation core systems, weakening their relative position with neighboring races, including the Cardassian Union. (TNG: "The Wounded") Commander Shelby took command of a special task force to rebuild Starfleet's strength. Construction of new starships was accelerated, but it took several years for Starfleet to return to previous deployment levels. Perhaps more importantly, Starfleet's entire philosophy began to tend towards more offensive, combat-ready starships. Previously controversial designs with heavy armaments, such as the ''Defiant'' class, gained more support. Although most of the major battles of the Dominion War seven years later were fought on a much greater scale, Wolf 359 itself will be remembered as the incident that broke decades of near-total peace for the Federation and heralded a tumultuous decade of conflict to come.